A Girl On A Mission
by imani.j.brown
Summary: What happens when childhood friends become more in small town of Abnegation?What if Tris's parents were hiding something from her that turns her life upside down? Will Tris have to leave behind a a heartbroken Tobias on her move to Chicago or will they meet again? Will he recognize her? Will Tris be able to protect him from the danger that lies ahead? Come read and find out. XOXO3
1. The Murder

*Disclaimer* I don't own the characters just the story.

~~_Flashback~~_

_(Tris POV)_

_I was sleeping in my room… or at least I was trying to. I'm trying to see if listening to music might drown out my thoughts. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get him off my mind. His soft curly brown hair. His big sexy eyes that you just want to melt into. His smile. That smile I just couldn't seem to get enough of. Just the thought of him causes my brain to go up in an uproar. I'm of course thinking about none other than Tobias. My childhood friend/boyfriend. My mom seems to think I have a crush on him and am too stubborn to acknowledge it. Well… she doesn't know, but we've started dating and tonight he kissed me. I didn't even think he liked me in that way. I mean look at me. I'm all skin and bones who would…_

_And that's when I heard it. ! Bang!_

_It almost seemed like muffled screams… no that isn't right. Maybe I just heard it wrong. I decide to get up and check it out. My parents worked an early shifts in the morning, so they retired for the night earlier. I'm supposed to be at Susan's house but I went home early. I'm getting closer to the stairs, my vision starting to fog from… smoke? When I look over the railing I see my mom and dad strapped to chairs in the dining room. There are three other armed men too engrossed in a conversation to notice me. The house seems to be on fire. I pull out my phone and call the police._

"_Are you sure this is everyone? There is another one." One of them says._

"_You mean the girl?" the other nods, "Boss said she was sleeping over a friend's house."_

"_Good, can't have any witnesses," he responds, "so Natalie I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is the boy?" he says so calmly. It's not the good kind. You know the kind that sends shivers down your spine._

"_I'm not telling you a thing! Why don't you go back and tell Marcus that he's not getting what he wants this time around." Mom responds. I can barely recognize Dad; Most of his body is covered head to toe in bruises and he has blood dripping down his leg. That's not the right answer, because the next thing I know one of the men re positions his gun and aims it at my father's head. The next thing I do was pure stupid teenage instinct. I scream._

_Bang!_

"_No!" I was too late. My dad lies dead on our living room floor. __I grabbed the nearest item which was my mom's favorite vase and I run across the room knocking out the man that shot my father._

_I realize then that it wasn't the smartest thing to do since as soon as the words lefts my mouth all heads snaps in my direction. I gulp. Half choking on a sob that is muffled by my hand. _

"_Leave my daughter alone!" my mom somehow during the distraction escaped the restraint. My mom is fighting the man off. Her moves so defined with superiority and strength. I never knew mom knew how to fight. Bang! I turn and see my mom standing over the man gun in hand. The other guy she was fighting earlier knocked out. I run to her sobbing as she wraps her arms around me. That's when flashing blue and red lights fill the room. I must have been so consumed in my thoughts, because the next thing I know we're outside and we are sitting side by side in the ambulance as my mom is approached by an officer. I almost miss it, but when the officer finally reaches us and asks for our info mom says, "My name Special Agent Natalie Prior of Divergent. I would like to report this to my Boss." The officer responds with a nod and "Very well Agent Prior."_

"_Guess I have a lot of explaining to do, but now is not a safe time," mom says when turning to me, "wait until we get to my Agency." _

_~~End Flashback~~_


	2. The Mission

_* I origanally introduced Beatrice as Tris, but i've decide I want to introduce her as Six. _

_Present_

_(Tris Pov)_

That night changed my entire life. It has been four years since that day. Four years since my dad died and I learned of my parents true professions. Four years since I last saw him… Tobias. After that night everyone was lead to believe that my family died in that fire. Mom said that we needed to relocate to headquarters. Now here I am in Chicago getting ready to head to my first day a senior of Dauntless High. I'm one of the youngest agents, the other being my brother Caleb. Since the fire, all had calmed down. That was until we got notified that Marcus found his son. Being one of the younger agents, they sent me and my brother in to infiltrate high school and keep an eye on Tobias. I'm kind of hoping he remembers me, but who am I kidding, it has been FOUR years and he thinks I'm dead. We ended up buying nice mansion that I and Caleb will stay in.

"Beatrice are you up we have to start leaving for school in a bit?!" my annoying brother called from downstairs.

"I'm almost ready! And it's Tris not Beatrice Caleb, but its Six at school, kay!" I do some last minute touches on my hair and makeup. After I'm finish I've got to say I look hot. I am wearing a cute black flowing half shirt with my black leather jacket, some tight and sexy skirt that hugs the right places and my favorite black stilettos. I head to the garage and get in my newly bought corvette and head off to school.

When I arrive, I guess you could say my car pulled a few heads in my direction. This was nothing compared to when I entered the school practically every person I passed turned and whispered to their friends. I catch some the gist of what people are saying like "Is that the new kid" "Dude she's hot" and "whoa". I know that I dressed nice today, but I really don't like this much attention. No one really grabbed my attention until one girl walks up to me grabbing my arm and starts walking me with her.

"So you're new, I'm Christina." Christina says.

"Is it that obvious?" _Duh! This place probably doesn't get that many new students. _I think.

"Well, not to obvious but considering its me… nothing much gets past me. I saw you, you looked a little lost and you didn't seem to like all the attention," She says, "What's your locker number"

"406D" I say. Her face lights up with the biggest smile.

"Oh my god! That's right next to mine. Do you have you have your schedule already?" she asked. I give her my schedule, "Holy Shit! All of our classes are the same. This is a sign that we are going to be besties!" She squeals. "Follow me to your locker." She says this then begins walking away.

So my classes are…

1. Physics/ Nita

2. Science/Mrs. Mathews

3. Government/ Max

4. Lunch

5. Music/ Tori

6. History/Cara

7. Gym/ Eric

~~Page Break~~

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Christina asked. "Sure" we start heading to first hour which is Physics with Nita. We get to class just before the bell rings and make our way to our sits.

"Good morning class my name is Nita and I will be teaching Physics for you this year" the teacher announces. I'm zoning out most of what she is saying. My mind starts to drift off into my mission. _Maybe I should ask Christina if she know Tobias. _My thoughts are interrupted when the class door swings open and a student comes rushing in. He is tall and handsome and has black eyes with bronze skin. He has a smile on his face when saying, "Sorry I'm late teach, it won't happen again", against his skin his smile looks white. He also has a tattoo of a snake behind his ear, its tail curls around his earlobe. _Is it just me or are his lips swollen as If he was just making out with someone. _

The teacher announces me as a new student and asks me to go to the front of the class and introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Six, I am 17 years old, and I have an older brother, I just moved to Chicago this year. And yeah that's it."I say. Then some idiot in class yells, " Six?! Like the number?" " Yes, is there a problem with that?!" I say with such conviction. Then I make my way back to my seat. I zone out the rest of the class.

The bell rings signaling the end of first period.

When I get up and turn towards Christina she introduces me to Zeke. "Ezekiel this is the new kid Six, Six meet Ezekiel. He sits at our lunch table and throws the biggest parties of the year." She says. Zeke glares at Christina before turning to me and winking before he says, " DAMN STRAIGHT I THROW THE BEST PARTIES OF THE YEAR CAUSE I'M THE PARTY KING! BOW DOWN TO ME!" I hear "whoops" throughout the hallways, "So Six, that's your name. God that's so hot! And my names Zeke, no one calls me Ezekiel" he says then glares once more at Chris._ Chris? I like that. I'm going to start calling her Chris. _

~~Page Break~~

Second and Third period were very uneventful, still no sight of Tobias. I meet up with Christina before we head to lunch. When we get there we head straight to the lunch line. I get my food and some dessert. _I wonder if dauntless cake is good. Never hurts to try something new. _When we get to the table and I sit down. That's when someone says "Care to introduce us?"

"Guys this is Six, Six meet Will Lynn, Uriah Zeke's brother , Marlene Uriah's girlfriend, you already know Zeke, then Shauna Zeke's Girlfriend, and last but not least Four." My eyes travel along the faces as she introduces then. They all give me some type of acknowledgement whether a nod, small smile, or a small wave. Then when she gets to Four I'm shocked that of all the tables I manage to get the one the Four sits at. When we lock eyes I see some semblance of recognition but not much. You know, Its that look you give when someone is familiar but you can't quite place it. It's written all over his face. That's when someone says, " Hey Four! Maybe you two know each other"_Uriah I think his name was._ " You numbers need to stick together,"Uriah says while elbowing Four," Four did you even hear what I said?!" "Yeah..no,"he says, " What did you say?" Uriah mumbles something I can't make out causing Four to elbow him in the side. _A little to hard to be playful. I wonder what he said. _Lunch seems to carry on like we've known each other for years. Lunch soon ends and we head for Music.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tobias POV)

All morning I have been hearing about this new student. Most of the guys mentioned her to me, kept going on about how hot she was. _Just what I need. Another girl who I'm going to need have fawning all over me. _Lunch time comes around pretty quick . I'm sitting at my usual lunch table with the gang with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Will._ Where is Christina? Not that I mind the silence that comes in her absence._ Just as that thought came, Christina decides to pop up. Right behind her is some girl. I'm assuming she's the new girl. I get what the guys are talking about. She's a natural beauty. She's stunning really. _No. I can't go there. Those girls are all the same. They just want me for my popularity._ I'm taken out of my thoughts when I hear Uriah say, "Care to introduce us?"

"Guys this is Six, Six meet Will Lynn, Uriah Zeke's brother , Marlene Uriah's girlfriend, you already know Zeke, then Shauna Zeke's Girlfriend, and finally Four." They all give her some type of acknowledgement whether a nod, small smile, or a small wave. I don't look up until Christina introduces me. When I look up our gazes locked. She's even more beautiful when I see her full face. When she sees me, she looks shocked for a second, but quickly hides it. Not before I see it though. _She looks so familiar. Almost like…No. I can't think like that. She's dead and she's not coming back. _With that thought I am knocked out of my trance, but not before giving her a wink. Her cheeks start to tint with a light blush and looks elsewhere avoiding eye contact with me. During this exchange Uriah must have tried to speak to me. I don't notice until he elbows me before saying, _I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she blushes._ Uriah seemed to have tried to talk with me. I don't notice until he elbows me before saying, "Four, did you hear a word that I said. "Yeah…no," I say, "What did you say?" Uriah mumbles under his breath, but I catch what he's saying. "If you weren't so caught up with making googly eyes at the new kid you would have heard me." I elbow him in the side and he grunts an apology. Lunch seems to flow with a steady stream of conversation. It's funny though. I just can't get rid of the feeling when I look at her. I occasionally would catch her looking at me, when I do, our gazes would lock. My heart would race a mile a minute. Before I know it lunch ends and funny enough we all seem to have Music next.

When we arrive all quickly find seats by each other. "Hello class, my name is Tori and I'll be your music teacher this year. Now as most of you know that every week you will have to give a performance in front of the class for your participation points. Now would any of you like to start the class today?" Nobody raises their hands. "Your enthusiasm is astounding" she sarcastically says. I see her eyes wonder over the class. _Please don't pick me .No she's looking in my direction. Crap._ "Six, why don't you start the class. " I look over to my right and surly enough Six is sitting right next to me. _I hope she's good. Wouldn't want to embarrass herself on her first day. _She gets up and heads to the front of the class and onto the stage. All eyes follow her there. She walks straight to the piano and begins to play.

(Tris POV)

_Don't pick me. Not me. Please!_ "Six, why don't you start the class." _Just my luck. _When I get off my seat I head straight for the stage. I get up there and sit down by the piano. I decide to play one of my favorite songs. (Bound To You by Christina Aguilera) I start the song. The melody starts. I know that the lyrics are coming up soon_. _That's when I begin to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love_  
_Trapped in your love_  
_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_  
_My heart and I were buried in dust_  
_Free me, free us_

Right then I look up and my eyes immediately land on Four. _My Tobias. _Our gazes lock as I continue to sing.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_  
_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to you_

As I sing the next few lines his eyes change from those of shock to realization.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
_Walls I built up became my home_  
_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_  
_Sweet love, so pure_  
_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_  
_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust_  
_And boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am bound to_

_Suddenly the moment's here_  
_I embrace my fears_  
_All that I have been carrying all these years_  
_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_  
_Fall_

_I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
_I am terrified to love for the first time_  
_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_  
_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_  
_I am, ooh I am_  
_I'm bound to you_

As the song comes to an end, I notice that the class has gone silent. Eyes filled with shock and awe stare back at me. That is until the class erupts into applause and I head back to my seat. When I get back I am bombarded by my friends "I didn't know you could sing" Marlene,"Your were soo good." " Nice job Six," Uriah. After they all settle down I turn to Four. He's just looking at me with this weird look on his face. _Well duh, you are supposed to be dead. _I turn back to the front of the class. Tori wears an impressed smile before saying, " Nicely done Six." I blush a little from all of this attention. The rest of the class starts to come to a close, but not before Tori announces partners for a duet performance that has to be done by Friday. " Zeke and Christina, Uriah and Will, Marlene and Shauna, Four and Six, that's all do what you will for the last 10 minutes of class." I turn to Four and we discuss working on our song at my house after school tomorrow. Class ends and I get up to leave. History really wasn't anything special.

~~Page Break~~

Gym class has just started and let me tell you it is huge. in the center of the room there is a ring and all around the room are what seem to be different stations some with jump ropes, punching bags, weights, archery and etc. This is only one side of the room on the other is what seems like a regular gym. Bleachers, Basketball Rims, and Mats for tumbling. Once the teacher introduces himself he tells us to do five laps around the entire room. Considering I have to train all the time at the Agency, I could easily do these measly five laps . As I'm running, I realize that there is someone passing me. _What?! _I look to my right and sure enough Tobias. Just as we are about to finish the last lap, I full-out sprint. I beat Four by a seconds. After me and Tobias finish our laps we sit down on the bleaches waiting for our friends to finish. We continue to smile at each other. "Still as fast as ever Toby!" I say while we both are laughing. Suddenly he stops laughing and starts to stare at me wide-eyed. " What?" I say. "What did you just say?"he asks. _Shit. _"Nothing, what did you think I said?" "It sounded like you sa- you know what never mind. I must be hearing things. " he says. We are done a couple of minutes before the rest of our friends, so by the time he says this are friends come running towards us.

"Dude! Six your fast. How is that possible to keep up with Four here," Uriah says. "I like to stay in shape so I go for runs and work out at the gym and other stuff," I say. "Guys I can't have the party at my house anymore. I gotta cancel it." Zeke pouts. "Why not?" The others in the group whine. "Mom's having some stupid meeting with some people and doesn't want the house touched since the meeting will be there." "Crap, I forgot about that!" Uriah scolds himself for forgetting. "We can have it at my house." I suggest. All heads turn to me with big smiles on their faces."Really?!"Zeke exclaims. I nod " Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. You're a lifesaver." I exchange numbers with everyone and tell them my address. Zeke then sends out a mass text about the changes of the party location. The gang all decide that we all would meet up before the party to set up and the girls get ready. After class ends I head to my car, but ended up driving Marlene, Christina, Lynn, and Shauna to their houses to get their outfits. Then we all head to my house.


End file.
